Earth may be bombarded by asteroids and other near-Earth objects that may drastically impact the Earth. Such collisions may have huge implications for geological, biological and climatalogical development of the Earth and may have similarly severe implications for its inhabitants. Asteroid collisions may be hugely destructive, and may threaten human lives, in addition to impacting valuable energy resources, altering material infrastructure and causing huge financial setbacks. Current technology to monitor space for asteroids may be very expensive and cumbersome, often involving expensive telescopes, and other sophisticated and expensive devices. High cost of the sophisticated equipment, great number of observatories needed, and a number of persons needed to build and operate the observatories make the use of conventional asteroid monitoring technologies prohibitive.